Never Friends
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Ron and Hermione were never really the best of friends but why?R


You're doing it wrong"  
"No I'm not"  
"Yes you are you've wrote powdered ant legs when it should say powdered Fwooper claw"  
"That is what I have put – ok no I haven't, I'll change it then"  
"And you've put the wrong amount of Billywig stingers -"  
"Look do you want to do this essay because by all means take"  
"I'm just trying to help you"  
"You're helping to get on my last nerve"  
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger where sat in the library holding a hushed argument. Ron's Potions essay was lying on the table with large amounts of crossing out and scribbles on it. Hermione was only trying to help so he wouldn't get a D for his essay like he did last time, but Ron just didn't want her help.  
"Ron your being ridiculous, do you want detention from Snape?" said Hermione  
"No" Ron mumbled bending low over his essay  
"The shut up and give me your quill"  
Hermione took Ron's quill and pulled the parchment towards her. She scanned through it and began correcting things on his paper. 5 minutes past in silence while Hermione scribbled on Ron's essay finally she laid down the quill and re-read what she put.  
"Right now copy that out in neat, I'm off back to the common room" She said Ron nodded and Hermione left the library, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she went. She traced her usual route to the Gryffindor common room where she found Harry sat in front of the fire, his head rested on the table with his eyes closed. Hermione dropped in to the chair next to him and he sat up with a start.  
"Oh hi Hermione" Harry said. He stretched and yawned. His potions essay laid on the table all finished.  
"I see you've finished that essay then" Hermione said gesturing to the paper  
"Yeah, it took me ages" Harry said darkly. "Has Ron done it yet?"  
"He's just finishing it off in the library, I had to help him as usual" Hermione added  
Harry laughed  
"Hermione, Ron's hopeless on his own; he's always been like that" He said.  
Ron had been a bit lost when it comes to homework. Hermione would always have to at least check his work over. It seemed like Ron could not live with out Hermione. That was a strange thought.  
Harry was staring at her shaking his head.  
"What?" Hermione said  
"You're so clueless Hermione" Harry said  
"Excuse me?" Hermione? Clueless? It was laughable.  
"You really don't have a clue do you?" Harry smiled  
"Well no I don't because you're not telling me"  
"It's so obvious"  
"Harry, stop it!"  
"I can't believe you haven't noticed"  
"Right I'm going to bed"  
"Ron likes you"  
Hermione, who was rising from her chair, sat back down.  
"What?"  
"You heard me Hermione" Harry said. He was still smiling  
"Ron doesn't – he can't – I mean as friends yeah – wait what?" Hermione was so confused now, a rare sign.  
"Ron likes you" Harry said simply  
"Yes, as a friend" Hermione said  
"Ron's liked you since about our 3rd year" Harry said rolling up his essay.  
Hermione stared into the common room fire opposite them. Just then Ron came through the portrait. Hermione jumped up immediately. This would be so awkward to be around Ron now.  
"Hi Harry, Hermione" Ron said. He walked over to them  
"I have to … err … I have to go" She said quickly. "So ill see … see you later"  
Hermione made her way over to the spiral staircase to the girls' dormitory. Just has she reached the first step she heard Ron saying to Harry.  
"What's her problem?"

She reached her dormitory and fortunately found it empty. She closed the door and leant on it. That was the most awkward moment of her life. She breathed deeply then turned and walked to her trunk where she rooted through to find a smart photo album of moving photographs. She took it over to her bed and sat down with it. She rifled through the pictures till she came to a picture of her and Krum in their forth year at the Yule Ball. The picture was waltzing. She noticed someone in the background. Ron was looking over at Hermione leant against the wall looking moody. Hermione frowned at her own self in the picture. She quickly turned to a picture of her Harry and Ron in their 5th year; they were stood in grimauld place, yet Ron was standing noticeably closer to her than Harry was. The moving photograph waved up at her, yet the picture of Ron kept glancing at Hermione. Why had she not noticed this before, she has looked at this picture so many times. She snapped the album shut and locked it in her trunk again. How could she ever face Ron tomorrow?

She soon found out when she made her way down to breakfast alone to find Ron and Harry in a deep discussion, but they immediately stopped as she approached them.  
For some reason unknown to Hermione, Ron's ears where being to glow red. A sign when he's either nervous or angry.  
"Oh – erm - hi Hermione" He stammered glancing at Harry.  
"Hi Ron" Hermione said nervously as she sat opposite the two boys. Three of them sat in silence. Hermione felt so awkward and Ron did not help by glancing at her every so often. Harry how ever seemed to be enjoying all of this and kept winking to Hermione then nodding his head towards Ron. That is until Hermione gave him a look and he lowered his eyes to his bowl of cereal smirking slightly. To make matters worse Hermione kept accidentally dropping her knife and fork. She was too nervous and butterflies erupted in her stomach.  
Soon Harry got up from the table  
"Well I have an essay to finish from Flitwick so ill leave you lovebi – I mean you two alone" Harry walked out of the Great hall still smirking.  
Now what was Hermione going to do?  
"So?" Ron said happily. Maybe he thought this was his chance.  
"So?" Hermione said drumming her fingers on the table.  
Ron stared down at his breakfast so only his scarlet ears were showing  
"Ron is everything ok?" Hermione asked  
"What? Oh I'm fine" He said a little too quickly looking up from his sausages  
"Well good because I wanted to ask you about something" Hermione breathed. "Well last night I was talking to Harry about something to do with you and I just wanted to know he was telling … telling the truth"  
There was a pause then Ron put is knife and fork down slowly.  
"He told you that I like didn't he" he said quietly.  
There was an embarrassing silence until Hermione couldn't take it any longer.  
"Well yes he did" Hermione pressed on  
"Right, ok then" Ron said  
He didn't say anything else just stared right into Hermione's eyes. Hermione stared back, she had never noticed how brilliantly blue Ron's eyes were. Ron took a deep breath then began to talk again.  
"Well there's a hogsmede trip coming up on Saturday you don't suppose you'd want to come with me" He said  
Hermione was slightly taken back but smiled all the same.  
"Yeah sure, I'll go with you" She said. "It's a date then." She got up and lifted her bag onto her shoulder.  
"Yeah a date" Ron smiled. Hermione waved to him and set of for Arithmancy

"A DATE?"  
Hermione and Ginny were sat on Hermione's bed in her dormitory; it was the Friday before the hogsmede. Hermione had just finished telling Ginny about Ron.  
"Shhhhh Ginny, I'm trying to keep it on the down low, especially from Lavender"  
"Yeah but who would want to go out with Ron" Ginny said, she looked disgusted. "But he has always liked you, ever since your 3rd year"  
"He told you aswel?" Hermione asked  
"Yep" Ginny said simply. Crookshanks had just leapt onto the bed and Ginny began to stroke behind his ear. "It was none stop Hermione for about half the year"  
"Why half the year?"  
"I threatened to tell you if he didn't shut up" Ginny laughed  
Hermione smiled.  
"But why would you want to go out with my brother?" Ginny asked still looking disgusted as if the thought was sickening.  
That was a good question. Why did Hermione want to go out with Ron? Hermione could not put her finger on it but there was something about Ron that just let her spirits sore.  
"I don't know actually" Hermione said  
"Then why are going to hogsmede with him on Saturday?" Ginny asked  
Hermione thought for second then something clicked into place  
"Oh my gosh I don't know" Hermione said looking shocked. She got up off her bed a started pacing ringing her hands together. "Ginny help me, I'm totally not ready for this"  
Ginny got off the bed and held Hermione by her shoulders.  
"Hermione calm down, its just Ron" Ginny said comfortably. "You are the smartest girl in your year and you've done all that stuff like philosophers stone and the ministry, but the one thing you can't get past is a boy, just be yourself."  
Hermione breathed easier and sat back down on the bed. Ginny glanced at the clock on Hermione's bedside table. 10.30pm.  
"Right I'm going to bed and I think you should aswel" Ginny said she made her way over to the door. "Have fun with Ronald" and she left.  
Hermione undressed and got under the covers of her four poster bed and drew the curtains around it. She surprisingly fell asleep quickly but it was disturbed by dreams of Ron pouring butterbeer over her head, who changed to Harry doing a crude impression of her being clueless who turned into Ginny saying what did I tell you? You should have chosen the giant squid, he's always free, with it ending in lots of swirling colours.

Hermione was sitting at her mirror adding some light make-up to her cheeks. She was wearing jeans and just a normal top. She didn't want to over dress for Ron. It was only Ron away. Her hair, again, in elegant ringlets that fell past her shoulders. She slipped her wand into her pocket, grabbed her jacket and climbed down the staircase to find Ron waiting for her nervously. Ron waved to her and Hermione waved back.  
As he approached Ron he looked some what different. His hair seemed slightly straighter, his clothes were cooler, and his posture was more mature. Why had Hermione not noticed these things before?  
"So shall we go then" Ron said as Hermione reached him.  
"Yeah ok" Hermione said they climbed through the portrait hole and made their way down to the entrance hall. They joined the line of students that where visiting hogsmede which was filling past Filch who was ticking off names.  
It was a glorious day, the warm sun was comforting and a few random clouds dotted about the sky.  
"It's good weather" Ron said conversationally  
"It is isn't it" Hermione said. She peered over the crowd to find right smack bang in the middle Harry and Ginny looking rather awkward at each other. Hermione pulled on Ron's sleeve.  
"Ron, look its Harry and Ginny"  
"Where?" Ron asked. He stood on his tiptoes to get a better look.  
"Just in front of Hannah Abbot" Hermione said  
Ron's face cracked in to a smirk and he started to snigger. The Harry and Ginny turned a corner and disappeared.  
"Where did they go?" Ron asked looking in a shop window hoping to find them staring back.  
"Look down here" Hermione said. She was pointing down a small street to a café which Harry and Ginny had just gone into. They ran up along the street bumping into each other slightly so they were looking into a very steamy window. In large pink letters across the top of the café was Madam Puddifoot's. The two of them ducked under the window then peered over the top to get a better view. Ron had to wipe the steam of the window to see inside. Harry and Ginny where sat at the table closest to the window, both holding coffee cups and looking rather embarrassed. They where both looking in different directions. Harry looked over at the window and Ron and Hermione had to duck fast.  
"Do you think he saw us?" Hermione whispered  
"I dunno" Ron whispered back. They slowly peered over the top again but Harry had started talking with Ginny now. "I had no idea Harry liked Ginny"  
"Me neither" Hermione said truthfully. "Let's give them some privacy."   
"Yeah let's go find a place to get a drink" Ron got to his feet then held out his hand to help Hermione. Blushing slightly she took his hand. This however happened in full view of the window of Madam Puddifoot's and now Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stared at each other in horror. Harry streaked over the door and thrust it open.  
"RUN" shouted Ron and he grabbed Hermione's hand and both laughing she sprinted back down the small street. By the time they stopped they were at the stile where they saw Sirius.  
Leaning against the wall and breathing heavily, still laughing the two of them looked at each other. Not one of them could explain a feeling that suddenly erupted in the two friends' hearts, but when Ron kissed Hermione it all changed. Both of them new that they had not been friends. But in love all this time.


End file.
